


Beep!

by Clockwork



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Fuck emotions, Gen, Hidden Emotions, Unrequited Crush, roleplay based, won't admit I'm in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Based on a dreamwidth roleplay with original characters based on the Division game. Set pre activation for Ty, but while he's gone radio silent for his training. Felix is not handling it well, and so solves the problem with money and bitching about art.





	Beep!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi/gifts).



It was remarkably easy, Felix found, to set up a voicemail box to a number that was unlisted. No one but him had the number, the cellphone he used for it was untraceable, and the name on it linked to the social security number of one man, Tycho Rhodes. Setting up a fund to keep it running, and leaving an envelope with Ty’s mom with the number in it in case anything happened to Felix between now and whenever Ty return, if he returned. All of it was, in the end, remarkably easy.

Calling that number for the first time, now stored as Ty’s primary number in Felix’s phone, was one of the hardest things he had ever done. In the end, he hit the button drunk, sitting in a club with a few others he’d known for years, and realizing how much of a gap there was in his life without Ty in it. Not that he planned to say that as he toyed with his phone. Finally after agreeing to hit an afterparty of an after party for an awards show none of them had attended, though a few of them had been invited, he hit the button while waiting for the others to argue over a tab he had no intention of paying.

“I don’t hate you,” he said after the electronic message paid. “I’m just not ready to forgive you yet.”

He hung up just as the others made their decision, a raucous cheer going up among them, and someone grabbing Felix by the sleeve and dragging him out to the car someone had called. He didn’t think about the voicemail, and what he had left, for a week.

Not until he was at the Prado in Spain, staring at Bosch and he sighed, doing the only thing he could do in that moment while wandering one of his favorite museums alone.

_Beep_ “Right, so… Would anyone really care about these paintings so much if he hadn’t been loudly Catholic?”

Okay, maybe not something to be saying in the middle of a Spanish museum, but in that moment it felt right. It felt good to have life be right, normal, and without a safe word to save Ty from the rant that took three call backs and ended with a soft voice in the background speaking in the native, beautiful accented tongue asking if the señor would like to go for a drink and speak about Earthly Delights. Felix didn’t call back that night. 

It didn’t stop him from calling though. 

_Beep_ ”So I was just offered the missing Caravaggio Nativity for less than five mil. It might be real. I think it might be the FBI trying to frame me for having possession of it, so I might have to offer to buy it. Like that’s the stolen painting I own.”

_Beep_ “Attended an opening where they felt wine was out of style and served green smoothie things instead. People fell for this shit, and kept going on about how clean they felt. And still I managed to sell my flask and it’s Scotch for nearly five hundred. I had a bidding war between two wine moms. I’ve been invited to their son’s bar mitzvah. Need a new flask though.”

_Beep_ ”I let new friends drag me onto a yacht while in Bali. We’re now stranded and waiting on a rescue team. Two Americans, three brits, and a fellow that won’t tell us his name or where he’s from. If I end up in prison over this, I’m not going to be happy. Neither will Delilah. I left a dead man’s switch message for her to come bail me out in case. You know, since you’re not here.”

_Beep_ ”It’s Christmas! Which mean the annual why are you wasting your life and not married yet Felix party is well under way.” So is his drinking by the slurring of his words. “They keep asking about you. Every time you or marriage is mentioned, I’m taking a shot. If I’m dead by the time you hear these, I forgive you. I hate you right now, but I forgive you.”

The messages continued, becoming a regular thing. When he’s alone. When he’s upset. When he’s raging at a piece of art. Each time he would have called Ty or visited him, he calls the voicemail and leaves a new message. 

Every now and again there’s a shorter message. Felix’s voice is often soft, almost as if he’s ashamed to say the words, afraid of being overheard saying them. 

“I miss you.”

“I need you.

But never the words he’s thinking. Words he’ll never say, and a position he’ll never put Ty into. Ty is the best friend Felix’s has ever had, the one person he trusts with everything. And the one person he will protect from the worst thing he thinks he can afflict another person with. Himself, and his attachment. Ty deserves better, even after this shit. Maybe because of it. All Felix knows is that Ty deserves better.


End file.
